Macary
Macary is the third communal section of Marigot, in the Southeast Department of Haiti. The section of Macary was settled as a village within the boundaries of Marigot. Macary shares borders with Kenscoff to the north (separated by the Massif de la Selle mountain range), and the other sections of Marigot. The Ravine Paradel forms much of its eastern border with the 4th communal section, Fond-Jean-Noel. Macary is primarily rural and roughly a third of its land area lies within the uninhabited La Visite National Park, one of two national parks in Haiti. This undeveloped natural area encompasses the northern portion of Macary and includes the Marigot's highest point, 7,487 foot (2282 m) Morne La Visite (La Visite Mountain). Other hills within Macary include Berac, Morne Fait Noir and Morne Nacel, all near Roche-Plate. Agricultural characteristics of the section More than half (65%) of Macary's un-irrigated land is devoted to agriculture on steadily decreasing farmland at a rate of less than 10% over five years. Of the remaining 35%, 20% consists of abandoned farmland and the cause is said to be soil degradation. Macary partakes in the breeding of goats, sheep, pigs, horses, and beehives. Economy The main economic activities of the section are market gardening, corn production, and bean production. These activities can avoid regression by the improvement of Macary's soil quality and financial assistance in the form of micro credit. The main agricultural productions of the section include bananas & plantains, corn, yams, masoko, beans, cabbage, and coffee. The section has two coffee processing units. The secondary agricultural productions of the section include other plant production, productions of fruits, livestock of cattle and goats, aviculture, trade, transport, agricultural services, coal production, and picking natural products. The two main markets of the section are Marche Nan Moulin and Marche Simone. Demographics As of the 2015 Census, there were 17,539 people and 3,731 households in the section. The population density was 923 people per square mile (353/km²). 53% of the population is female. In the section, the age distribution of the population shows 44% under the age of 18. 56% of the population (9,819) is over the age of 18. For every 100 females there were 90 males. Neighboring sections Neighborhoods Infrastructure Transportation Macary is traversed by the RD-208, a departmental route linking Jacmel with Thiotte. Some maps mark this road as RD-402. Walking is the means of locomotion used by virtually all the locals. Locals will walk anywhere from 2 to 6 hours to access the market 7 miles (10 to 12 km ) away. Most roads are paved with clay, stones, and pebbles. Education This section provides primary and secondary education. Those interested in high school must apply at the nearest, which is 22 miles (36km) away. Utilities There are 3 public fountains in the section. At least 25% of the households have access to the drinking water system. The other main source of water is a natural source. There is no waste collection service; household garbage is scattered in nature. There is a strong demand for woodcutting. The section is also affected by water pollution. Culture Communication There is only partial cell phone coverage. Floods and landslides are frequent in this section. Social cohesion, integration, and conflict The three main causes that generate conflicts and significant problems in the section: 1. Policy 2. Land 3. Interfamily conflicts Development prospects Infrastructure to be built or maintained urgently Agricultural infrastructures Agricultural roads Drinking water pipes Irrigation water pipes Other infrastructures Local market tanks Actions to be carried out in the agricultural sector within the section 1. Improving extension and mentoring 2. Access to agricultural credit 3. Establishment of processing units 4. Nursery development Michael Vedrine Category:Communal Sections Category:Jacmel Arrondissement Category:Sud-Est, Haiti